Les Chasseresses d'Artémis
by Alison L. Lewis
Summary: Que savons-nous des filles qui ont décidé de vivre éternellement pour servir leur déesse ? Pas grand-chose à par leur dégoût envers l'amour. Découvrez les filles qu'on nomme "les Chasseresses d'Artémis" et leur quotidien.


Hello le monde. J'ai ENFIN terminé "Partie de Chasse", après deux mois ! Tout ça pour 2755 malheureux mots.

Donc : "Les Chasseresses d'Artémis" (titre qui peut être provisoire, parce que pour l'instant, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux), est une sorte de fanfiction recueil d'OS sur...Bah les Chasseresses. Je ne sais pas si je dois appeler ça "recueil d'OS" ou tout simplement "histoire", étant donné que certains des OS/Chapitres se suivent, tandis que d'autres, pas vraiment. Donc bon.

Tant que j'y suis, j'ai une idée de recueil d'OS en paralèle de "Les Chasseresses d'Artémis". Ce serait un recueil où je réutilliserais les Chassereses inventées ici. Chaque OS serait centré sur l'une d'entre elles, avec les raisons qu'il la poussée à rejoindre la Chasse. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un projet. Ca vous intéresse ? Donnez-moi votre avis (:

Pour ce qui est du rythme de "postage des Chapitres/OS", je ne pense malheureusement pas être régulière . Mais je n'abandonnerai pas "Les Chasseresses d'Artémis". Si pour une raison ou pour une autre je n'ai pas posté durant plusieurs mois, dites-vous que, si je n'ai pas dit "c'est terminé", il y aura un prochain chapitre.

**Disclaimer : Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris. L'univers _Percy Jackson _appartient à Rick Riordan. Seuls personnages qui m'appartienent . Karen, Mara, Caroline, Amalia, et...Le loup xD**

_Précision : Vous aurez vu que Zoé est encore là. L'histoire se passe donc avant le tome 3 de_ Percy Jackson.

Bonne lecture \o

* * *

><p><strong>Partie de Chasse<strong>

Quelque part, un sifflement strident retentit, suivi de hurlements. Des hurlements de loups. Puis des bruits de pas. La Chasse était ouverte.

Le terrain de chasse était une vaste forêt plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairé par de faibles rayons de lune. Le ciel était dégagé et il faisait un petit peu froid.

Les bois étaient redevenus silencieux. Même les animaux nocturnes semblaient s'être mis d'un commun accord pour ne plus faire de bruit, se faire tout petits pour que l'on oublie leur existence. De temps en temps cependant, l'on entendait des bruits dans les buissons, puis de nouveau plus rien pendant un court laps de temps.

De l'excitation. De la joie mêlée à de l'appréhension. Voilà ce que ressentait Karen en pourchassant ses proies dans l'obscurité. Agile, elle courait tout en prenant soin d'éviter les pièges que lui tendait la forêt. Plusieurs fois, elle s'étonna de ne pas s'être cognée contre des arbres ou de tomber à cause d'une racine rendue invisible par la noirceur de la nuit.

Karen s'arrêta brusquement, guettant le moindre bruit. Elle n'entendait plus ses proies courir. Elle haletait un peu et se demandait vaguement depuis combien de temps elle était entrée dans cette forêt. Elle aurait dit environ dix minutes.

Ses chaussures de sport s'enfonçaient lentement dans la terre boueuse ce qui lui rappela qu'il avait plu récemment. Elle évalua la situation. La jeune fille avait attaché dès le début ses cheveux châtains mi-longs, ayant deviné qu'ils finiraient par la gêner. Elle fut contente de constater que son carquois était solidement attaché et qu'elle ne l'avait pas renversé, comme la dernière fois. Il lui était même déjà arrivé de perdre son arc - mais ça, c'était à ses débuts. Elle portait comme toutes ses « sœurs » un tee-shirt blanc et un jean argenté.

Karen avait perdu ses proies depuis un moment déjà et se résigna à examiner les alentours sans trop d'enthousiasme. Elle préférait traquer sans trop réfléchir, mais ses proies étaient parties. Il était plus sage de ne pas courir à l'aveuglette. Sentant son excitation de tout à l'heure se dissiper, elle s'engagea sur le petit sentier à sa droite, en plissant des yeux pour essayer de mieux voir ce qu'il l'entourait.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Karen se dit que finalement, elle s'était peut-être perdue. Et le silence qui l'entourait l'inquiétait. Pourquoi n'entendait-elle pas les cris victorieux de Chasseresses qui avaient réussi leur mission ?

Puis elle se ressaisit. Son inquiétude était risible. Que pouvait-il donc arriver à des Chasseresses expérimentées lors d'une partie de Chasse tout à fait banal ? Et les proies qu'elles traquaient…Facile ! Non, en fait, elle s'inquiétait surtout pour elle-même. Karen détestait le noir et la solitude alors être seule dans le noir, qui plus est dans un endroit inconnu, l'angoissait. De plus, avoir perdu la trace de ses proies l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Karen entendit un bruit provenant de derrière elle. Elle s'immobilisa et fit volte-face. D'un geste rapide, elle banda son arc, visant les deux silhouettes devant elle.

-Hé ! s'écria une des deux filles.

La jeune fille se détendit en reconnaissant les deux autres filles qui se trouvaient devant elle et abaissa son arc.

La fille qui avait parlé s'appelait Mara et n'était Chasseresse que depuis deux jours. C'était sa première Chasse et était donc accompagnée d'une Chasseresse plus expérimentée, Amalia.

Toutes avaient été très surprises quand Mara avait rejoint la Chasse. Mara était la première fille d'Aphrodite à servir Dame Artémis depuis au moins trois siècles. Deux jours en arrière, Mara était traitée avec mépris. Mais une heure après avoir prêté serment, toutes les Chasseresses l'avaient finalement acceptée en tant que « sœur ». D'habitude, toutes les Chasseresses d'Artémis avaient les filles d'Aphrodite en horreur car elles adoraient le romantisme et étaient, pour la plupart, dépendantes des hommes. Mara n'était pas du tout comme ça. Elle était consciente de sa beauté mais ne l'utilisait pas comme la plupart de ses demi-sœurs, et ne montrait qu'une froide indifférence envers les garçons qui la courtisaient. Pourtant, des garçons après elle, elle en avait eu pleins, malgré ses quatorze ans. Ses traits adorables, ses yeux bleus à la fois emplis de douceur et de mélancolie et ses cheveux bruns lisses tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules incitaient les gens à lui parler. Pour ce qui était de l'amour, Mara n'avait pas l'air de tenir ce sentiment en très haute estime. Elle n'avait pas non plus expliqué pourquoi elle avait décidé de devenir Chasseresse.

-Cela fait un moment déjà que nous te suivons sans que tu t'en rendes compte, dit Amalia d'un air réprobateur.

Karen rougit et baissa la tête. Elle était Chasseresse depuis une année déjà et pourtant elle n'était pas très douée. Amalia, elle, l'avait toujours été. Elle était une Chasseresse d'Artémis depuis nonante-trois ans. Au bout d'un mois, elle était déjà capable de traquer les monstres les plus redoutables. Pourtant, jamais personne de son ancien entourage n'aurait pu deviner qu'un jour elle deviendrait une Chasseresse. Tout d'abord, Amalia était humaine. Elle avait toujours cru que les dieux grecs n'existaient pas. Elle n'avait rencontré Dame Artémis que sur un coup de chance. Artémis ne faisant pas de discrimination, Amalia avait pu rejoindre la Chasse. Ensuite, Amalia était à l'époque plutôt naïve – pour ne pas dire cruche -, loin de la jeune fille sage et déterminée qu'elle devint par la suite. D'ailleurs, elle avait plus le physique d'une actrice – travaille qu'elle avait exercé dans son ancienne vie et pour lequel elle était talentueuse - que celui d'une Chasseresse. Elle était de taille moyenne et menue et ses cheveux couleur de blé lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée. Physiquement, s'était une fille de quinze ans qui semblait pouvoir s'envoler au premier coup de vent. Mais pas du tout ! Amalia était capable – comme toutes les Chasseresse, en fait – de mettre un garçon du double de sa taille au tapis. De plus, s'était une jeune fille réfléchie, patiente et calme.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Karen la respectait beaucoup, tout comme elle respectait Zoé Nightshade et Andrea McAlister.

Le visage d'Amalia se radoucit.

-Je me charge de former Mara ce soir, dit-elle. Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ?

Karen releva la tête.

-Oui, répondit-elle en mettant sa fierté de côté.

-Dans cette partie-ci de la forêt, il n'y a, me semble-t-il, que trois loups, annonça Amalia. Tous les autres sont partis de l'autre côté. Venez.

Amalia se mit en marche d'un pas majestueux. Karen et Mara échangèrent un regard et suivirent docilement la Chasseresse expérimentée.

Pendant leur marche, Amalia expliqua à une Mara très attentive la manière dont se déroulait la plupart des Chasses, tout en lui donnant des conseils. Karen décida elle aussi d'écouter avec attention les recommandations d'Amalia.

Soudain, Amalia s'immobilisa. Karen et Mara firent de même. Tout en regardant droit devant elle, Amalia dit d'un ton réjoui :

-Eh bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. A toute à l'heure.

Karen et Mara hochèrent la tête puis partirent en courant chacune de son côté. Karen se sentit de nouveau d'humeur joyeuse. Elles avaient retrouvé leurs proies ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir chasser.

Enfin, elle les vit.

Trois loups au pelage gris délavé courraient à quelques mètres d'elle. Deux d'entre eux boitaient et l'autre semblait vieux et malade. D'un geste rapide, elle prit une flèche ainsi que son arc et visa un premier loup. Viser une proie en mouvement tout en courant soi-même n'avait rien de difficile pour une Chasseresse. De ce fait, elle n'eut aucun mal à toucher un des deux loups qui boitait. Ce dernier s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon quand il reçut la flèche de Karen. Il ne fit aucun bruit, aucun hurlement, aucun gémissement qui aurait pu trahir une quelconque douleur. Les deux autres loups remarquèrent enfin la présence de la Chasseresse et se mirent à courir plus vite encore. Mais c'était trop tard pour eux. Karen était lancée. Cette fois-ci, elle prit deux flèches dans carquois. Les deux loups courraient côte à côte, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche. D'un geste simple et précis, elle tira sur les loups. Tout comme le premier loup, ils retombèrent inertes sur le sol. Karen eut envie de pousser des cris de victoire mais s'abstint. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur des loups et s'accroupit devant les cadavres. Elle rangea son arc et sa main droite effleura le pelage grisonnant d'un des deux loups. Elle poussa un soupir puis murmura quelque chose en grec ancien. Une bénédiction. Dès l'instant où elle retira sa main du pelage du loup, ce dernier se mit à tomber en poussière, jusqu'à ce qui n'en reste qu'un petit tas. Elle posa sa main sur le deuxième loup et répéta sa bénédiction. Il se passa la même chose que pour le premier loup. Quand Karen se releva, un vent se leva et dispersa ce qui restait des deux loups. La jeune fille soupira derechef. Elle revint sur ses pas, en marchant cette fois-ci, et aperçut une silhouette assise sur le sol humide à côté du premier loup qu'elle avait abattu. C'était Mara. Elle regardait le loup mort avec une expression indéchiffrable. Karen s'approcha de la fille d'Aphrodite et s'assit à côté de cette dernière en silence.

-Ils n'ont vraiment pas eut mal ? finit par demander Mara sans détacher son regard du corps du loup.

-Non, assura Karen. Ils avaient été préparés.

Karen vit Mara se détendre légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aussi s'était posé la question la première fois. Les Chasseresses chassaient pratiquement tous les jours mais n'avaient pas tout le temps des monstres à traquer. Alors, quand cela arrivait, elles chassaient des animaux. Des animaux pour la plupart du temps malades, vieux ou avec un problème quelconque. Grâce à Dame Artémis et ses pouvoirs, les animaux ne souffraient pas au moment de leur traque et de leur mort. Après les avoir tués, les Chasseresses devaient prononcer une bénédiction en grec ancien que Dame Artémis leur avait apprise pour que les bêtes puissent renaître plus fortes et en meilleure santé. En les tuant, les jeunes filles immortelles leur offraient donc le salue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Karen d'un ton guilleret, au début, c'est un peu bizarre, mais après, on s'habitue.

Puis, comme Mara ne disait toujours rien, Karen ajouta, en désignant le loup mort avec le pouce :

-Tu veux lui donner la bénédiction ?

Mara détacha enfin son regard de l'animal et regarda Karen avec un petit sourire.

-Nan, merci. C'était _ta_ proie.

Karen se pencha sur la dépouille du loup, caressa le pelage du loup et récita pour la troisième fois de la soirée une bénédiction. La main de Karen se referma sur de la poussière qu'elle laissa tomber sur le petit tas devant elle. Le vent s'agita de nouveau, emportant avec lui ce qui restait de l'animal. Celui-ci s'accrocha sur des arbres, des feuilles et des fleurs.

La jeune fille se releva, imitée par Mara. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard puis se mirent en marche. Elles traversèrent la forêt en silence.

La forêt était toujours aussi calme, mais s'était un calme plus naturel, moins inquiétant.

Les yeux de Karen s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Il lui était désormais possible d'admirer la beauté de la forêt. Elle aimait ce paysage verdoyant – qui, dans le noir cependant, ne l'était plus vraiment – et la tranquillité apaisante qui y régnait.

Karen trouva que le retour fut étonnamment rapide, étant donné tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à errer dans cette forêt. Pourtant, trente minutes après s'être mises en marche, Karen put apercevoir le campement. Elle accéléra la cadence. Mara fit pareil.

Les deux filles sortirent enfin des bois pour se retrouver devant un petit campement. Comme d'habitude, les Chasseresses avaient positionné les grandes tentes faites avec de la soie argentée de manière à ce qu'elles forment un croissant, devant un grand feu. Une trentaine de jeunes filles, toutes habillées de la même manière, étaient assises par terre, autour de ce même feu.

Plusieurs loups au pelage aussi blanc que la neige se baladaient entre les tentes tandis que d'autres étaient assis aux pieds de plusieurs jeunes filles.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard d'un des loups qui trottait sans but précis quand il aperçut Karen. Aussitôt, le loup avança vers Mara et elle.

-Thárros ! s'exclama Karen quand le loup se planta devant elle.

Karen caressa la tête de l'animal qui ferma les yeux. Elle adorait ce loup et c'était réciproque. Thárros était en quelque sorte « son » loup.

Mara, qui se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, se racla la gorge, puis dit d'un air presque timide :

-Heu…On devrait y aller, non ?

A contrecœur, Karen arrêta de caressa la tête du loup, qui émit un petit grognement.

-Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le groupe de Chasseresses et s'assirent. Une fille aux cheveux auburn tourna la tête vers elles et leur sourit avec bienveillance. Cette jeune fille n'était autre que Dame Artémis. A côté d'elle se trouvait Zoé Nightshade, sa lieutenante. A la gauche de cette dernière était assise Amalia qui fit un clin d'œil à Karen et Mara.

Au milieu du groupe se trouvait une jeune fille mince aux cheveux cuivrés qui tenait dans ses bras, avec une certaine raideur, un loup mort. La jeune fille – qui s'appelait Caroline – semblait être dans cette position depuis des lustres. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bois qui brûlait devant elle. Enfin, elle releva la tête et regarda Dame Artémis d'un air interrogateur. La déesse hocha la tête et Caroline parut se détendre.

Elle se mit alors à parler en grec ancien. Toutes les Chasseresses, même celles qui n'étaient pas de sang-mêlé, pouvaient comprendre cette langue depuis leur entrée dans la Chasse.

Pendant que Caroline parlait, Karen se rappela qu'elle avait déjà été à sa place, plusieurs mois plus tôt.

Chaque fois qu'elles chassaient des animaux – donc pas des monstres -, une Chasseresse était désignée par la déesse Artémis pour chasser l'animal le plus fort. A la fin de la Chasse, il était sacrifié à la déesse.

Caroline s'interrompit. Son regard fit la navette entre les flammes et le loup. Puis, elle ajouta quelque chose, criant presque, et jeta le loup aux flammes.

Il y eut alors des cris de joie dans le cercle des Chasseresses et des applaudissements, tandis que les flammes gonflaient, dévorant entièrement la carcasse du loup.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les Chasseresses arrêtent d'applaudir. Quand ce fut finalement le cas, Artémis les regarda tour à tour et dit avec simplicité :

-Merci.

Puis elle ajouta, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au ciel :

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour mes Chasseresses d'aller se reposer. Faites de beaux rêves.

Les filles se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs tentes tout en bavardant joyeusement.

Karen s'étira pour chasser cette impression d'engourdissement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher et dormir tranquillement durant plusieurs heures.

Amalia se dirigea vers Mara et elle d'un pas léger.

-Tu t'en es bien sortie ? demanda-t-elle gentiment à Mara.

-Je crois, dit Mara d'un ton hésitant.

-Tant mieux, fit Malia avec un grand sourire.

Son attention se porta sur Karen qui bâillait sans retenue. Son sourire s'accentua et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

-Eh bien, Karen, il me semble que tu es revenue la dernière – Mara, étant nouvelle, ne compte pas.

Karen arrêta aussitôt de bâiller, ne voyant que trop bien où voulait en venir Amalia. Bordel.

-Bien sûr, dit Amalia d'un ton courtois, sans se départir de son sourire, tu sais certainement ce que ça veut dire.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Justement ! Bordel !

Amalia se tourna vers Mara, qui haussait les sourcils.

-Mara, lui annonça Amalia, demain, tu passeras la journée avec Karen. Après-demain aussi, certainement. Peut-être pendant quelques jours même. En général, ça prend du temps.

-Et…Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Mara comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

-De la publicité, répondit Karen d'un air sombre.

-De la publicité ? répéta Mara, surprise.

Amalia eut un sourire rayonnant.

-Je t'expliquerais, dit Karen d'un ton résigné. Demain…

-Bon eh bien je vous laisse, dit Amalia d'un ton joyeux.

Quelle sadique.

-Bonne nuit.

Karen et Mara lui répondirent avec raideur. La réaction de Karen semblait avoir quelque peu inquiété Mara.

D'un pas lent, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la tente qu'elles partageaient avec trois autres Chasseresses.

Une longue journée les attendait. _Bordel_, répéta Karen mentalement pour la troisième fois.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini \o J'espère que vous avez aimé.<p>

Finalement, je ne dis pas grand-chose sur Karen. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Reviews ? (:

Alison ~


End file.
